Thatcher Grey
Thatcher Grey is the father of Meredith, Lexie, and Molly Grey. He married Ellis Grey but they divorced and he later married Susan Grey but she died following complications in a surgery. History Very little is known about Thatcher Grey's history. At some point, he met and fell in love with Ellis Grey. After their marriage, they had Meredith Grey. When Meredith was five, Ellis left Thatcher. Some time after their divorce, he met Susan Grey, married her, and had two daughters (Lexie Grey and Molly Grey.) He did not try to contact Meredith during the time of their 20-year estrangement. Personality Albeit awkward, Thatcher is a loving father and although he was intimidated when Meredith came to see him years after his divorce with Ellis, he loved her. Susan constantly encouraged him to renew his relationship with Meredith and after a while, they did. However, Susan died very suddenly at Seattle Grace Hospital and Thatcher lashed out at Meredith and blamed her for Susan's death, slapping her in the face. He later forbade Meredith to come to Susan's funeral service. A long time later, he was admitted to SGH for being drunk and having his arm put through a window. Meredith stitched him up and they bonded again. Lexie later told Meredith that it was only because he was drunk and that he has mood swings. She gives an example by saying that one day he wrote her a check for 20 thousand dollars because she deserved everything life had to offer but just before that, he had called her an ungrateful bitch. .]] After alienating everyone, he went into rehab and he soon visited Seattle Grace, twenty-nine days sober. Richard Webber paged the two Grey sisters to his office to listen to Thatcher, after listening to his apology Meredith wished him good luck, congratulated him and left. Lexie hugged him and forgave him. That night he went to dinner at Camparos with Lexie and Mark. Relationships Romantic Ellis Grey They were married for about seven years before his wife began having an affair with Richard Webber. Eventually, Ellis's affair and time away from home put too much strain on their marriage, and Thatcher left. Meredith was a small child at the time of the divorce, and roughly twenty years would pass before they saw each other again. Thatcher blames Ellis somewhat for his estrangement from Meredith, saying Ellis was "cold" and wouldn't let him get to know his daughter. Susan Grey After the disintegration of his first family, Thatcher married his second wife, Susan, and had two more daughters, Lexie and Molly. Danielle Career When Ellis thought that George was Thatcher, she screamed at him and told him that she didn't care how is day was or about his grants and his students. Meredith also mentioned to Izzie that during dinner with Susan and her father they had discussed his research. This suggests that he was perhaps a professor of some sort. Notes and Trivia *Both Ellis and Richard Webber think that George bears a slight resemblance to Thatcher. *He snores loudly. Appearances Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Patients (General) Category:Patients Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:Patients (ER) Category:GA S7 Characters